


starshine whispers

by TheFlirtMeister



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Night Terrors, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlirtMeister/pseuds/TheFlirtMeister
Summary: He doesn’t realise what he’s doing before the phone call is ringing through, the phone vibrating in his hand as he blankly stares down at it. Peter blinks, breaking himself out of his trance, and realises that he has called Tony Stark.It is 4 in the morning. Tony Stark will not be awake.





	starshine whispers

**Author's Note:**

> a prompt for spidey-charles!

_You are 15 and this is how you die. Trapped under a building, crushed by rubble, a reminder of how pathetic your body is. You are 15 years old, and you cannot even buy a drink in a bar, let alone hold up the weight of a building. You will never be able to prove yourself._

Peter wakes with a wheezing noise, clutching at parts of his body – throat, chest, stomach. He feels like something has torn him in two, and the sobs wrack his body as he holds onto himself. He can still feel the weight of bricks on his back, the blood drumming in his head as he breathed out his last.

Peter unfurls himself like a flower and finds his phone on the nightstand. He switches it on, illuminating the room, and catches sight of his reflection in the mirror. He is snotty and tear stained, and he wipes his nose on his shirt sleeve before typing in the phone pass code.

He doesn’t realise what he’s doing before the phone call is ringing through, the phone vibrating in his hand as he blankly stares down at it. Peter blinks, breaking himself out of his trance, and realises that he has called Tony Stark.

It is 4 in the morning. Tony Stark will not be awake.

Peter bites down on the back of his fist to stop the howl that tries to escape, he’s so fucking tired, all he wants to do is sleep and never wake up, everything _hurts_ -

“Hello? Kid?”

Peter jumps as Tony’s voice comes through the phone’s tiny speakers. He stares down at the phone, at the numbers counting up how long the phone call has lasted, 3, 4, 5 seconds.

“Peter?” Tony asks, his voice sounding apprehensive.

“Sorry, sorry!” Peter brings the phone up to his ear, “I must have pocket dialled you.”

“It’s 4am.” Tony says, sounding amused. “You put your phone in your pocket whilst you sleep?”

Peter cringes. “I’m sorry Mr Stark.”

“It’s no bother, I was up anyway.” Tony says. “Did you know you can hack a Roomba to play Never Gonna Give You Up?”

“That’s an old meme Sir.” Peter says. “But that’s really cool Mr Stark.”

“When will I be down and hip with the kids again?” Tony laments, and then his voice grows serious. “Why are you up at this ungodly hour then Peter?”

“I… I had a nightmare.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Tony asks.

“No.” Peter says, tucking his knees up to his chin. “I don’t know why I called you.”

“That’s okay Peter.” Tony says, voice soft. “Do you want me to talk about my cool and exciting plans for Roomba hacking?”

“Yes please.” Peter says, “I’d like that.”

“Great!” Tony says, and launches into an explanation on why he definitely needs to make the Rhoomba play the national anthem every time Steve walks into the room.

It’s late morning when Peter wakes up, jerking awake in confusion at why he’s lying at such a strange angle. The sunlight is streaming through the blinds, and he can hear the sounds of Aunt May moving around the apartment, singing to herself.

Peter glances to the side and realises his phone is still on the call with Tony.

“Ah, shit!” Peter says, and there’s a chuckle on the other end of the phone.

“Language.” Tony says, in a bad impression of Captain America.

“Sorry.” Peter says, and then, “Why are you still on the call?”

“Because.” Tony says. “It’s good to talk out your theories to someone, even if they’re snoring.”

Peter blinks, feeling something warm in his chest at Tony staying on the line all night to make sure Peter was okay.

“Thank you.” He says, “I hope I was helpful Mr Stark.”

“You’re always helpful.” Tony says, “I’m going to eat breakfast now, but I’ll catch up with you later.”

“Okay Mr Stark.” Peter says, “Have a good breakfast!”

“Thanks kiddo.” Tony says, and ends the call.

Peter picks up the phone and juggles it from one hand to the other, unable to stop the smile on his face. The nightmare is barely a distant memory, and Peter has the feeling that Mr Stark won’t mind if he calls him again in the middle of the night for help.

Peter tosses the phone back onto the bed and stretches, his joints cracking. Maybe today will actually be a good day after all.

Then he remembers that he was the one who called Tony in the first place, and wow his phone bill is going to be _incredible_.

**Author's Note:**

> pls comment if you read this! :D


End file.
